


When It Rains

by pandaselfie



Series: Rivamika [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, If She Can't Have Him No One Can, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaselfie/pseuds/pandaselfie
Summary: Maybe attempting to confess to your crush isn't always the best thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Attack on Titan.

"I saw you spacing out in class today, M." Sasha said as she was trying to pick out an outfit for her date. "Were you thinking about _him_ again?"

 

"Of course not!" Mikasa was attempting to finish her essay for her English class that was due at midnight, and she felt her cheeks heat up as Sasha mentioned her crush. "So what if I was? Was it that obvious?"

 

"Well, you weren't taking notes, and you were lost every time Mr. Smith asked you a question." She turned around to look at her.

 

The ravenette ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "He _has_ been on my mind all day."

 

Sasha squealed. "This is so unlike you, and I love it!" She sat on the edge of Mikasa's bed. "So, are you planning on confessing to him anytime soon?"

 

"That's the one thing I  _don't_ want to do."

 

"Why not? You need to let him know how you feel!"

 

She sighed. "You know I don't take rejection well. Remember what happened when I confessed to Eren back in high school?"

 

Sasha thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "You were crying your eyes out about it for two months, and you didn't even come to school! And after that, you tried to kill his girlfriend!"

 

"Wait, I don't remember that part."

 

"Huh?" Sasha looked at Mikasa, confused. "You seriously don't remember?"

 

The ravenette nodded her head slowly. "When did that happen?"

 

"During senior prom. You got into a fight with her and almost stabbed her with the knife you had. You don't still have that thing...do you?"

 

"Uh.." Mikasa got up, then went to her closet to check her bag. Eventually, she pulled out the pocket knife that almost took the life of another.

 

At that moment, she dropped the pocket knife, and froze.

 

"M? Are you alright?"

 

The memories of that night finally came back to her, and she wished that they didn't. 

 

Eventually, Mikasa snapped back to reality, then put the pocket knife back into her bag. "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine."

 

"Did I do something wrong?"

 

"No! I mean, no. It's fine. _I'm fine."_ She let out a shaky sigh. "I just remembered that I need to finish my homework." The ravenette sat back down on her bed, then continued to type her essay on her laptop. 

 

"But I thought you were going out tonight?"

 

Mikasa shook her head, then looked at Sasha. "I'm studying all night for the test tomorrow in my law class."

 

"Didn't you want to meet up with Levi at the coffee shop?" She got up from Mikasa's bed, then grabbed her jacket. 

 

"...Yeah, but he canceled on me last minute." Right after she finished that sentence, her phone buzzed. 

 

**Levi: Are we still meeting up for coffee later..?**

 

She mentally cursed, and looked up at Sasha, who gave a confused look. "Was that him?"

 

"No."

 

"You're really bad at lying, M." She put on her jacket, and was about to leave out of the dorm room, but stopped to say one last thing to Mikasa.

 

"Don't do anything that you'll regret later."

 

Sasha had left before Mikasa could say anything else.

 

The ravenette looked out the window to see that the sky was starting to get cloudy, and she sighed.

 

"I don't do things that I'll regret, Sasha." She whispered to herself as she responded to Levi's message. 

* * *

 

About thirty minutes later, Mikasa finished her essay and submitted it, got dressed, and quickly made her way to the coffee shop to meet up with Levi. As she got closer to the location, the female grew nervous, and tried to shake off the feeling.

 

Mikasa walked inside, and she quickly spotted the raven-haired male who was sitting alone by a window.

 

She ordered herself a caramel latte, then made her way to the table that Levi was sitting at.

 

"For a minute I thought you weren't going to show."

 

"I wasn't, _but_ I managed to finish all of my homework."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Now tell me why you wanted me to meet up with you in this cold ass weather." Levi sat back in his chair and stared at Mikasa, waiting for her to respond.

 

She bit her lip. Mikasa didn't think that she'd get this far once again. She took a deep breath, exhaled, then looked back at Levi.

 

"I don't know any other way to say this, but-"

 

Her sentence got cut short by the sound of a phone buzzing, and it wasn't hers.

 

Levi answered his phone, and Mikasa gave a worried look.

 

No more than two minutes later, he hung up the phone and let out a sigh.

 

"Is everything alright?"

 

"Yeah, but I need to go. I forgot that I was supposed to pick up my girlfriend so that we could hang out tonight." Levi stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Wait, what was it you were going to tell me?"

 

Mikasa shook her head, and waved it off as if it was nothing. "It wasn't that important, really."

 

"If you say so." And with that, he made his way out of the coffee shop, leaving Mikasa alone in her thoughts.

 

She took the latte and threw it at the wall in anger, which made everyone in the coffee shop turn around to look at her.

 

Mikasa blushed in embarrassment, then quickly ran out. She kept running until she was far away from the place, then stopped to catch her breath.

 

"Um, who are you running from?"

 

Mikasa looked up to see a female with light-ginger hair and amber eyes looking down at her in concern. It was Petra Ral, the girl in her law class that sat next to her and Levi.

 

"Uh, no one." Mikasa managed to say after standing up straight. "What are you doing out here? It's about to rain soon." She saw that the female was holding a bouquet of roses.

 

"Oh! I just came back from my date with Levi, and we were-"

 

"Wait. Levi?  _You're his girlfriend?"_

 

Petra happily nodded. "We just started dating about two weeks ago, and he wanted to do something nice for me, so we took a walk in the park. Sadly, he had to go help one of his friends on a project, so we couldn't spend so much time together, so I was on my way back to my room until I saw you."

 

Mikasa felt numb. She didn't think that her crush would slip away from her again.  She looked down, trying not to let Petra see the tears roll down her face. 

 

"Are you okay?" Petra placed a hand on Mikasa's shoulder, but she brushed it off.

 

She wiped away her tears, then let out an awkward laugh. "Not really. It just hit me that the one I deeply loved was already taken."

 

"You mean...you were in love with Levi?" The shorter female let out a laugh. 

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"Did you really think that he would hook up with someone like you?"

 

Mikasa gave a puzzled look. "What do you mean by ' _someone like me'_?" She took a step closer to Petra.

 

"You're a girl who goes completely psycho over their crushes." 

 

"That's a-"

 

" _Lie?_ Ha! Don't make me laugh. I remember what you did in high school." 

 

That's when Mikasa fell silent.

 

"You only go boy crazy because you want someone to fill that hole in your heart. But seriously," Petra smirked at Mikasa, then said, "who would want to love a person that barely has any self-control?"

 

Mikasa curled her hands into fists. "Don't talk about me like you know who I am. You don't even  _know_ what the hell I went through in life, alright?"

 

"Hm, alright. But let's make one thing clear: if you even _try_ to confess your love to him, I'll let him know who you really are. You're a-"

 

"Can you _please-"_

 

"-crazy-"

 

"-just shut the-"

 

"- psychopath who desperately wants to find love, but keeps getting rejected."

 

Mikasa took the roses out of her hands and threw them behind her. She then grabbed Petra by the throat and slammed her down on the ground.

 

" _Shut the hell up._ " Her nails were digging into Petra's skin, which was making it hard for her to escape from Mikasa's grip. "I've came close to killing, and I'm _not_ afraid to actually do it."

 

Petra was struggling to remove Mikasa's hands from around her throat. "L-Look, I'm s-sorry-"

 

Mikasa's grip tightened as she let out a growl. "So you're sorry now? You should've thought about that before you took him away from me." She wanted to let her tears fall again, but she didn't let them. "You knew that I wanted to ask him out, so you beat me to it."

 

"J-Just let me go!" Petra managed to say as she was trying to catch her breath.

 

Suddenly, rain poured down from the sky without any warning. 

 

"So that you can go to your  _boyfriend_ and the  _police_ and tell them about what I've done?" The ravenette let out a laugh. "I'd rather have you dead."

 

Petra was was trying her best to stay awake, but she could feel the blood slowly draining out of her neck.

 

That's when Mikasa took out her pocket knife that she had hidden inside of her boot, then stared at it.

 

_Did she really want to do this?_

 

She looked back at Petra, and found out that she was already dead. Mikasa had made it hard for her to breathe and she slowly passed away in her hands.

 

"Mikasa?"

 

She looked up to see that Levi was standing before her.

 

"Uh, i-it's not what-"

 

"Don't give me that bullshit!" He ran towards her, then pushed her body off of his now dead girlfriend.

 

Mikasa stared at him in awe, surprised that he came looking for her.

 

"Why the hell did you think this was okay?" Levi got up and gave Mikasa a death glare.

 

"I was protecting myself, okay?" She got up and stared at him. "She was going to-"

 

"Go to the police and tell them about what you did then  _and_ now? Yeah, I wouldn't blame her." 

 

"Huh?"

 

"I do my research. I knew that you were put in a psychiatric hospital for a year before coming here."

 

"...How did you get that information?" She spoke softly.

 

"Don't worry about that."

 

She bit her lip and looked down, then looked back at him. "So were you only my friend because you cared for me or something? Because you can save the pity party for someone else."

 

Levi shook his head. "I thought that you were a person that needed to be treated like a person for once instead of a monster. But it seems like I was wrong."

 

The both of them stood there in silence, letting the rain fall down on them. Their clothes were clinging to their bodies, and their hair was clinging to their faces, but neither of them seemed to care at the moment.

 

"Look, all-" Mikasa let out a shaky sigh. "All I really wanted was for someone look past my mental problems for once and accept me for me _only_." She took a step closer to Levi, and he looked into her eyes as she did so. 

 

"I didn't mean to hurt you Levi, really. Yes, I know I screwed up so _fucking bad,_ but I don't want to lose you as a friend." She stopped right in front of him, and stared back at him with teary eyes. "Please, don't hate me for this."

 

He didn't know what to say after all of that, but he didn't want to see her go through hell if he took her to the cops.

 

"Levi? Say something, _please_."

 

"Get out of here."

 

The ravenette gave a confused look. "I don't understand. Why are you-" Her sentence was cut off short by his lips on hers.

 

Mikasa was left confused. Why was he being affectionate towards her when she _just_ murdered his girlfriend?

 

Eventually, he pulled away, then placed both of his hands on her cheeks so that she could listen to him.

 

"Get the hell out of here. You don't need to be sent back to that hellhole, alright?"

 

Mikasa let her tears fall as she nodded.

 

"Good. Now go!"

 

She slowly stepped back, then eventually took off running back to her room. As much as she wanted to go back and tell him to leave so that she could face the consequences, she didn't.

 

Eventually, Mikasa made it back to her room, and slammed the door once she got in. Sasha was in bed, listening to music, then looked up from her phone.

 

"M? What happened? And why are you soaking wet?"

 

Mikasa pushed back some of her now wet hair and smiled, which gave Sasha a weird feeling.

 

"I just made the best mistake _ever_."


End file.
